just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lean On
Lean On is a song in Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Major Lazer Ft. MØ & DJ Snake. Setting The classic dance takes place in a envrionment exuding exotic flowers. Some are seen floating, and others are seen on the platforms that are underneath the coaches. Other things seen in the performance include complex gateways and bursts of colors. At one point of the performance, most of the envrionment vanishes. The scenary is the only thing in tact, although rather than being the only thing there, it receives exotic designs posted behind the coaches. The Scarf dance takes place on a open room sitauted in the sky. The room is furnished with pillows, drapes, and decorations. Mashup The mashup for Lean On is available for every version except for the versions on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. For the versions that have it, the mashup is played through the Just Dance Unlimited service, with or without a subscription. For the version that doesn't have the service (which is the Wii), it costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it. The mashup has 5 coaches in it and a theme called "World": ethnically cultural individuals. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Hips Don't Lie ▪ Rich Girl ▪ Walk Like An Egyptian ▪ Pon De Replay ▪ Walk Like An Egyptian ▪ Fancy (Indian Version) ▪ Hips Don't Lie ▪ Rich Girl ▪ Walk Like An Egyptian ▪ Pon De Replay ▪ Walk Like An Egyptian ▪ Fancy (Indian Version) ▪ Hips Don't Lie ▪ Rich Girl ▪ ▪ Fancy (Indian Version) ▪ Rich Girl Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Lean On Classic Version *Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Scarf Version *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (2,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Eighth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance Unlimited (2017): Available from start *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs Songs Gallery Classic LeanOn1.PNG LeanOn2.PNG LeanOn3.PNG LeanOn4.PNG LeanOn5.PNG LeanOn6.PNG LeanOnGoldMove.gif LeanOn7.PNG LeanOn8.PNG Scarf LeanOnScarf1.PNG LeanOnScarf2.PNG LeanOnScarf3.PNG LeanOnScarfGoldMove1.gif LeanOnScarf4.PNG LeanOnScarf5.PNG LeanOnScarfGoldMove2.gif LeanOnScarf6.PNG LeanOnScarfGoldMove3.gif LeanOnScarf7.PNG LeanOnScarf8.PNG Mashup LeanOnMashup1.PNG|Hips Don't Lie LeanOnMashup2.PNG|Rich Girl LeanOnMashup3.PNG|Walk Like An Egyptian LeanOnMashup4.PNG|Pon De Replay LeanOnMashup5.PNG|Walk Like An Egyptian LeanOnMashup6.PNG|Fancy (Indian Version) LeanOnMashup7.PNG|Hips Don't Lie LeanOnMashup8.PNG|Hips Don't Lie LeanOnMashup9.PNG|Rich Girl LeanOnMashupGoldMove.gif| LeanOnMashup10.PNG|Fancy (Indian Version) LeanOnMashup11.PNG|Rich Girl Promotional Images LeanOnThumbnail.png LeanOnThumbnail2.png LeanOnAnnouncement.gif JustDance20174Days.gif JustDance2017Banner.png JustDance2017HappyNewYear1.PNG JustDance2017GreetingCard1.png 2017Banner2.PNG MasterclassImage2.PNG SpotifyImage2.PNG LeanOnScarfThumbnail.png LeanOnScarfThumbnail2.png JustDanceNowCulturalNotification.png Other LeanOn1stCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the first coach from the Classic Version LeanOn2ndCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the second coach from the Classic Version LeanOnScarfAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Scarf Version, known as "The Princess" LeanOnPose1.PNG LeanOnPose2.PNG LeanOnScarfPose1.PNG LeanOnScarfPose2.PNG Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2017 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Quartet Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 3 or Hard Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with a Male coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup